Lev Raskov
'Lev Raskov '''is a character in World War 3: Sinister Operations and World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent. He is a colleague of Olivia Coons during her time in the US Marine Corps and often fights alongside her during missions. Biography Early life Lev was born in the year 2000, the son of a Russian billionaire and a Polish scientist. In 2002, his family moved to the United States and sought a new life there. Lev lived a life of destruction; as a child, he'd make IEDs and make a hobby out of blowing up anthills in his backyard. In his later years, he'd actually engage in fights with Nerf guns against other people. This turned him into the future soldier he'd become. Teen life The violence of Lev's childhood eventually formed him into a violent, brutal teenager. In Feburary of 2001, during a vacation to Saudi Arabia, he and his twin brother (who would later become one of the supporting characters in World War 3: Sinister Operations) witnessed a Mutaween member mercilessly beating an innocent women for daring to remove her burqua in public. Angered by this "abusive treatment", as he called it, Lev grabbed a crowbar and mercilessly beat the man to death in front of a whole bunch of civilians, as well as other Mutaween members-all while Dima was videotaping with his video camera. Upon the family's return, Dima and Lev posted the video on YouTube, outraging Ali Al-Washir, as well as the entire Mutaween. During 9\11, Lev's parents, who were on Flight 93, one of the hijacked planes, were killed. Later, he was told that his older brother, Dimitri Raskov, was captured and killed by Iraqi insurgents during the Iraq War (this turns out to be false). This started a personal vendetta inside him against all radical Muslims (which he called "Allah's suckers"), which lasted throughout the novel. Military career Lev Raskov joined the GRU in 2021. During a mission in Angola during the Angolan Hostage Crisis, he was captured by Bhutanese forces, although he was rescued by Olivia Coonz' strike team. He later joined Vulture Force in an attack on an Anarchist fortress to rescue the twelve-year old daughter of the United States. Later adventures ''TBA Trivia General *He is the first Russian to be in the series. *He is also the first foreign-American soldier to be in the US Army. *He has Polish grandparents. *One time he asked a girl for her cellphone number, which backfired. He apparently learned it from a YouTube video. *His rage mode causes him to swear when he's angry\upset\enraged\irritated\troubled. *He is bad with kids. *He doesn't trust cheerleaders. World War 3: The Hit on the Innocent *He is bothered by Tiffany Alvord's singing voice. *He is revealed to be the cousin of William Lewis (which shocks him). Gallery Russian rifleman.png|Lev in his GRU outfit Quotes World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent "I've been waiting for this...One move, lights out." - Lev Raskov to his cousin William Lewis "Who is this person?" - Lev to Olivia Benson shows him a picture of William Lewis "Don't make me do this!" - Lev to William Lewis after the former realizes he has no choice but to incapacitate his cousin to prevent him from killing innocent people Videos '' ''